Parsee Shepard
Parsee Shepard is a Mass Effect character created by Athorment sometime around August 31st, 2012. She is officialy unreleased yet on deviantArt. There are actually 2 versions of the character. One is called Canon!Parsee and the other is OC!Parsee, which are in-game shepard and OC crew Shepard respectively. Game Statistics *'Name': Parsee Shepard *'Gender': Female *'Class': Infiltrator *'Pre-Service History': Spacer *'Psychological Profile': Sole Survivor *'Morality Standing': Paragon *'ME Romances': Currently Undecided. No romancing as of now. *'Most used Squad in ME': Unfinished playthrough. *'Battle Style': Squad placement. She relies on the strength of her squad to be effective and will focus on placing them on strategic positions were they can all overwhelm the foe. She will keep them close at all times, sniping their way in until foes are weak enough or get in range for a direct assault. *'Preferred Weapons': Pistols and Sniper Rifle (Gameplay), Assault Rifle (OC). Canon Vs OC Parsee has two "versions", one called either "Canon" or "Playthrough" refering to the commander that can be seen in-game and another called "OC" that refers to the shepard seen as an Original Fanbase Character outside the game. The primarly difference is that in-game Parsee relates to "canon" crew like Ashley, Garrus, Wrex, Tali and others, while the other still relates to them a bit, but "OCs" are her crew instead. The path they take at the ending is also different. Canon!Parsee is found by human paramedics and not immediately recognized. Tired of everything, she fakes having Amnesia to quit the alliance and start a new. She stays with a doctor who has lost her husband in the war and has a daughter. She bonds with the girl while being treated and "Trying to remember" as she plays with and takes care of her while her mother attends her job as a medic. This allows her to plan her 'retire' while Parsee Shepard is remembered as a hero.'' OC!Parsee'' has a similar ending, but altered by the existence of the Asari OC Dasphya T'Viki. On this version, Stress and dreams conspired against her mood much sooner and melds with Dasphya trying to vent a little before the final fight. After wining the war she gets separated of her team as canon, but she is found and recognized by the turians. Not only that, but once her crew returns she is in for a surprise as she is presented with an Asari child called Aisha that is hers. Due to jokes and embarrasement she has a hard time accepting this and is not until much later that parsee acknowledges her as her daughter and decides on taking her part as the child's "dad". Both versions share a heavy dislike for Artificial Intelligence, were tired of humanity and once admired other races. This gradually changes through the three games as she gets to work with different races and AI. They both manage emotions in the same fashion. Mostly neutral and straight to the point, Parsee doesnt let sadness and depression overtake her at the cost of never being truly happy. Stress and emotions do become a time bomb though, which is the cause why OC version melds with an Asari and Canon version goes incognito and quits the alliance. The only real difference is Dasphya, who brings her much more stress and sets the emotional bomb before the final battle as opposed to after wining the war. OC!Parsee's story doesnt stop there. As Aisha grows up, a new (OC) alien race will be making an appeareance. OC Crew *Dasphya T'Viki. The "Loud" Asari Adept. She is always speaking her mind out wether it's an inappropiate matter or not. Her mindset of "Anything an Infiltrator does, a Biotic can do better" adds stress to Parsee and earned the hate and dislike of other crew members. Parsee still brings her out in missions because she gets the job done. Dasphya is the primarly reason why she dislikes Biotics, but deep inside T'viki only acts like this due to a crush on the commander. She later becomes the mother of Aisha after the reaper war. *Etax. The "Slow" Krogan. He is unable to catch up on insults and jokes which leads people to believe he is the least agressive of the krogan race. Has a Knack for stories which Hiida and Aisha enjoy and is able to improvise new ones if asked to. Likes collecting shotguns which "Pack a Krogan Punch". He is also color blind. (Currently envisioned as a Soldier*) *Hiida'Nevaa. The Quarian Engineer. She has been on a long pilgrimate and continues to be on it during the events of ME3. She really wants to impress and get a better social class, which is the reason as to why the lengthy departure, She wants to find and bring back something that can benefit the race as a whole. She likes stories and dancing. She can also mix up words from time to time leading to confusion. She plays a bigger role After the war with the reapers. *Deimus "Versus". the Turian. He is a Soldier bound to tell rude comments about everyone. Has a heavy Dislike towards humans and mixed up with his egocentric personality, it's left clear he is not on Parsee's team to make friends. He says he could see through Parsee's "love the aliens" act and sticks to the crew to make sure he can uncover the "real motives" behind the human spectre. He is also Quick to Judge and never leaves anything to chance. He carries a Missil Launcher on impossible missions. (Currently envisioned as somewhat of a mix between an Engineer/Infiltrator*) *Aisha 'Shepard'. Parsee's Asari daughter. She admires and looks up for Parsee's approval and love after hearing stories of her "daddy's adventures" from Etax and Dasphya. She learns Human customs and is proud to call herself a Shepard, much to Parsee's dismay. She plays a bigger role after the war with the reapers due to obvious reasons, getting involved with a new alien race coming into the scene. She becomes an Asari Valkyrie sentinel. *Enine Ler'eche. Post-ME3. Her objective is to get the commander to show the Ridaunian's that they are playing to be godesses. (Currently envisioned as a Vanguard*) *Lehare Nysyr. Post-ME3. Her objective is to get the spectre to join the Ridaunian's cause. (Currently envisioned as a Soldier*) *Considered as the class for a Shepard Due to an incomplete playthrough and understandment of how classes work in aliens. Fun Facts *Her scar on the left eye wasn't on her original design. It was included because at the moment Athorment had an accidental cut around that area. She has both hands filled of scars too and was forced to become left handed, this due to lose of neural sensibility and coordination on her right hand after being the sole survivor in a tresher maw attack on Akuze. *If it weren't for Fera, Athorment would have been unable to play the Mass Effect games. *Even if she is most comfortable with using Pistols and Sniper Rifles, she can be seen using assault rifles and other weapons solely for the customized effects added to their firepower. *She was chosen an infiltrator for gameplay reasons. Originally playing on a Laptop with an USB mouse, Athorment didn't felt comfortable enough to try out the Biotic mechanics and opted for the class that allowed better medical support and armor while keeping good fire power and range. Gallery ParseeShepard.png|On Tumblr's Background such_a_weird_Valentine_Darsee.png|Best Couple Ever Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Mass Effect Category:Athmnt Misc.